


玖2

by 19M



Category: kt - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19M/pseuds/19M





	玖2

情事发展的太快，他一知半解抱着他的脖子感受他的吻从自己的嘴唇游走到了下颌骨，细密的亲吻如同蚂蚁在皮肤麻酥酥地爬过，惹得他发痒。午夜时分的海边，车外温度偏低，两具交缠亲热的躯体显然产生了巨大的热量，玻璃窗上很快蒙上潮湿的雾气。  
蔡徐坤吻着他脖子筋脉不时用舌尖小心舔舐，身下的欲望像是要爆炸，他能忍，但是他不想忍。他轻轻叼起他颈部一小块柔嫩的肌肤，嘬过的地方生出了粉色妖艳花朵般的红斑。他用粗糙的指腹摩挲着他的脸颊，一遍一遍，看着他迷离的双眼试探性的把手放在他的衣服下摆，只等着他点头释放束缚。  
傻子都明白接下来会发生什么，朱正廷偏偏乖乖当了个害羞的傻子，红着脸点了点头。蔡徐坤又凑过来亲他，灵巧的舌头攫住他的舌尖在口腔共舞，偏偏还不时用性感的气音提醒他呼吸。他攀在他肩膀上模糊间被人脱了衣服，放平了座椅。等他回过神，对方裤子已经褪到了腿弯，虎视眈眈俯在自己身上，灵巧的手指拉开了自己的裤子用力一扯，连裤子带鞋全被他扒下来顺手扔到驾驶座。  
两个人都硬了，触感真实，暧昧的姿势似乎提前预示了朱正廷一会儿要咬牙遭的难。他在黑暗中看不清蔡徐坤的脸，却因为他粗重的呼吸声稳定了心绪。他摸着黑把手放在他赤裸的胸膛上，闭上眼睛感受掌下他的心和他一样真实的疯狂跳动，终于决定把自己不管不顾地交出去。他拉下他的头吻他，口腔里的伤口隐隐发疼终于反应过劲，蔡徐坤的吻技不怎么样。  
然而，更令他吃惊的是，蔡徐坤竟然直接提着枪就想往里挤，吓得他赶紧叫停。  
“你......等一下。”  
对方瞪着被欲望染红的眼睛停下动作，他无奈的在他身下挣扎想找点润滑或者扩张的东西。  
“你这么直接捅，进不来的。”  
他以为蔡徐坤和小哑巴怎么也应该有点经验，哪料到人家也是个雏，除了会撩生涩的可怕。天要助他，他翻了一圈还真的在装备箱翻出刚买的一小支护手霜，他摸索着往蔡徐坤手里一塞，在黑暗中翻了个白眼，  
“会么？”  
挑衅的是他，一会儿被操哭的还是他。很多时候很多事儿都是无师自通，蔡徐坤自然很快理解到了手霜的用处，探进一根手指的时候还特意体贴地问了句。  
“凉么？”  
凉，但是朱正廷没说出来，一张嘴变成了酥麻的一声叫唤。  
“啊～”  
他也是第一次，太紧太涩。从未被人探索过的地方异物侵入让他十分不习惯，但是毕竟是个心狠手辣的杀手还是得要死要面子。  
“你要做就做，话怎么那么多。”  
他的腿缠在蔡徐坤的腰上，车厢狭小的空间里身体紧密贴合在一起，明显感觉说完这句话抵着自己的物件又涨大了一圈。蔡徐坤俯下身寻到他的嘴唇交织出甜腻的唾液，他小心按压着紧致他的内壁感觉到他的紧张。  
“放松。”  
朱正廷赶紧松了口气放松肌肉，差点给蔡徐坤不合时宜的逗笑了，他在他闪着光波光粼粼的眼睛上亲了一下，伺机又伸了一根手指。抽送的动作已经带起朱正廷生出异样的感觉，他随着他的动作绷紧身体，脚指蜷缩蹬在柔软的棚顶生怕自己叫出声。  
他伏在他身上四处点火，湿腻的吻从胸膛直舔到小腹，他时而像是一块冰时而又化成了一滩水，快感上的折磨让他死死咬住了嘴唇，那个人偏偏还蹂躏他胸前小小的红豆，惹得他后面一阵皱缩。  
熄了火的车厢里十分安静，恼人的抽插水声让朱正廷原本憋红的脸又添上几笔红晕，他前戏做的很长又太温柔，自己像是条船上浮下潜找不到方向。朱正廷放开被自己牙齿折磨的嘴唇颤抖着张嘴。  
“别弄了，你进来啊。”  
他应该是听到了他的浅笑，后穴突然怅然若失一空，又被根烙铁迅速填满。疼得他差点叫出声，还好他把那句疼及时咬回嘴里，蔡徐坤进入也是呼吸一滞，太过紧致差点让自己缴械投降。他耐着性子怕弄伤他不敢动，身下的人却没了动静，似乎是突然想到了什么，他摸上他的嘴唇，小傻瓜果然在咬嘴唇，他把他的唇瓣从兔牙下拯救出来，抽送了一下，果然听到了令自己心满意足的呻吟声。  
适应了也就不需要憋着了，他扛起他的腿食髓知味往里深顶冲撞，听着他的呻吟声百转千回和自己的闷哼声交织成最搭配的乐章。朱正廷整个人被胀满感充斥，他在他体内的动作证明他们无比亲昵的结合在一起，他忍不住心生感动。手不知什么时候摸上冰凉覆着雾气车窗留下个清晰的掌印，又被蔡徐坤捉住动作，把他的手贴在他的手上反握，掌印在车窗玻璃上蹭得模糊不清，他把他的手拉到唇边亲了一下，忘情地呼喊他的名字。  
“正正。”  
“正正。”  
朱正廷随口嗯嗯啊啊的答应着，体温越来越高，感觉他真是发了狂在身上驰骋，小小的跑车随着动作起伏晃动吱嘎作响。他另一只手不由自主摸上自己的勃起，它在两个人紧贴的小腹中间摩擦了半天，就在释放的边缘刚碰到都惹得一阵颤栗。  
蔡徐坤显然被突然伸到两人身体中间的手非常不满，他握住朱正廷的手一起动作起来，间接被他撸动的动作让朱正廷脑中灵光一过，热流从两人交握手心涌出先一步射了出来，身体软成一滩烂泥。  
高潮的余韵带来的是后穴的极速皱缩，蔡徐坤终究也是没忍住迷迷糊糊全射进他的身体里，他喘着气抱他，在他耳边留下一串湿漉漉的吻，也不知道是不舍得还是怎么的，竟然半天不肯拔出来，最后还是朱正廷撑着酸疼的腰从他身下撤了出来，紫红的狰狞性器离开身体发出轻轻的声音，带出一小股滚烫的白色精液，他毫无意外又红了脸。  
蔡徐坤回过神从他身上爬起来，又捉过人亲了亲他汗津津的额头，满足地翻身到驾驶座提上裤子，他从屁股底下抽出朱正廷的裤子和鞋子想帮他穿上，却被害羞的朱正廷一把夺过去，硬忍着腰酸穿上，他脸红的样子太可爱，就是没看清表情都足够让他心动。  
结果裤子不用再穿了，蔡徐坤直接翻身过去拖他进入了第二轮战斗。朱正廷天旋地转被人压在身下，脖子上突然贴上个冰凉的东西，蔡徐坤趁他抬头给他脖子上戴了条项链，他借着月光看是个挺简单的款式，微微用力错开银白色金属片，能看到细小的文字，是刻着蔡徐坤信息的类似狗牌的东西，他心中腾的生出无边的感动。听着他蓬勃的心跳声和被情欲浸染的沙哑嗓音。  
“生日快乐，我的宝贝。”  
离他们不远的地方，太阳即将升起，温暖的发烫。


End file.
